roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Lois Lane
: "I can be loud, and at times I'm a little bossy." : ― Lois Lane Lois Joanne Lane is a Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter for the Daily Planet, working under editor-in-chief Perry White. She is the estranged daughter of Sam Lane and the late Ella Lane, the estranged older sister of Lucy Lane, the maternal cousin of Chloe Sullivan, the boyfriend of Clark Kent, and a close friend of Jimmy Olsen. Raised in the military, she is a strong and assertive reporter who is more than capable of handling herself in dangerous situations to uncover the truth. Following Superman's arrival in Metropolis, Lois became romantically involved with both the Kryptonian and Clark Kent, unaware that they were in reality the same person, until Clark revealed his secret to her. Biography Early Life Growing Up in the Military Lois Lane was born on August 17, 1996, to General Sam Lane and Ella Lane in Metropolis. Lois and her younger sister Lucy grew up travelling with their parents from military base to base across the world, in countries as diverse as Germany, Japan and Ecuador. Her mother died while they were living in Germany, and Lois took on many tasks such as household chores and looking after her sister. Early Journalism Career Despite being raised into a family with a long military tradition, Lois never attended a military academy or joined the United States Army. Instead, she pursued a career in investigative journalism, rising to become one of the best reporters of the Daily Planet. Over the years, Lois grew estranged from her father due to the Sam's immorality, black and white view of aliens, and control issues over his daughter's life. At some point, she gained a Pulitzer Prize for one of her articles. The Daily Planet Superman's Girlfriend Lois won numerous award during the course of her career and was one of the first reporters to interview Superman, remaining one of his closest allies and developing strong romantic feelings for him. She also began a strong rivalry with co-worker Cat Grant. Working with Clark Kent When Clark Kent began to work at the Daily Planet, he was paired with Lois and fell in love with her at first sight. Over the years, Lois began a steady romantic relationship with Clark. After being somewhat romantically involved with Superman, she eventually became aware that Clark and Superman were one-and-the-same. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Lois Lane is exceptionally intelligent, observant and perceptive, with it extending mainly to her reporting and logical thinking skills, allowing her to occasionally aid Superman himself with useful insights or investigations. * Expert Reporter: Lois is a highly skilled and experienced reporter, having even won the Pulitzer Prize for her work, with Superman even claiming that she could smell a story better than he could hear it. Her exceptional reporting skills, as well as her being remarkably observant and perceptive, allow Lois to be the first to uncover certain truths. * Expert Social Intuit: Lois has a high degree of social confidence, allowing her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. * Expert Combatant: Having grown up in the military, Lois was trained in combat by her father, General Sam Lane. * Skilled Martial Artist: Lois has some skill in martial arts. Equipment * Notebooks: Lois, as a Daily Planet reporter, carries around with her a notebook and pen at almost all times. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Daily Planet Employees